


Vocabulary Exercises

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meowth has trouble with his grasp of Human Language. Written as a quick exercise to the song "Hey Pikachu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary Exercises

It wasn’t a particularly cold night, nor had Team Rocket used a particularly nefarious plan--but somehow Pikachu had found himself captive overnight, waiting for Ash and Co. to spring him heroically from the villains’ grasp. The night seemed to wear on and on however, and the slight humidity in the air made Pikachu feel more and more impatient inside the electricity-hampering cage that he was being kept in.  
Somewhere behind Pikachu heard a door open, and Meowth walked in the small room in the back of Team Rocket’s Magikarp Sub. He looked smug, even without Jesse and James striding on either side of him. Pikachu growled deep in his throat, feeling the sound capture his mentality as a few small sparks lit up his cheeks.   
“Hey Pikachu,” Meowth whispered, trying to signal for him to be quiet, “You’ll wake Dumb and Dumber up downstairs.” Meowth winked slyly.  
Pikachu hissed, “Pikaaa.”  
“Hey, Pikachu, come on, I just want to talk.”  
Rolling his eyes, Pikachu continued with his slightly softer sounds of discomfort.  
Meowth ran his hand along the rubber stopper of Pikachu’s cage, twirling his claw over the release. Pikachu quieted down and watched Meowth nervously. “Hey, Pikachu, you know that you’re a lot like me--the two of us--we hang out with a gang of idiots, right?”  
“Pika.” It was a quick sound, hardly hinting at anything near assent.  
“Well,” Meowth said, inching still closer to Pikachu, “I think that you and I--we could get along well together, you know?”  
Pikachu pretended to think about Meowth’s proposition.  
“Well, you and I--we’re both--I mean. You know, Pikachu, I could be the brains--and you could be the brawn of this organization.”   
“Piika.”  
Meowth took Pikachu’s murmur as a cue to continue. “Pikachu. Sometimes--I think about all of this and--Look. If I let you out, you’re not going run off, right?” Meowth watched Pikachu’s reaction closely, “What am I talking about, we’re fifty feet beneath the sea, you have no where to go.” Meowth chuckled and turned the release, opening the cage.  
He took Pikachu’s hand as the door opened.  
“Pikachu--what I mean to say is, sometimes when I have time to think--I think about, well, you and I.”  
Pikachu eyed Meowth anxiously.  
“I--I want to hug you Pikachu.”  
“Piiikaa.” Pikachu reached out sarcastically.  
“No I mean--” Meowth floundered for words, “Look, it’s not as easy as you think, speaking like a human, I have to have a vocabulary, and I’m really finding it lacking right now.”  
“Chu.” Pikachu crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at Meowth.  
“I want to--er--hug you. Like a girl.”  
Pikachu took a step back. “Pika.”  
“Look, I can’t say it right like thisnya!” Meowth looked up as a small crack ran across the ceiling. The sub shook violently from side to side, as though suspended on a line, and a sudden force pushed Pikachu and Meowth against the floor as the sub surged upwards in the water.  
“Pikachu! Are you okay?” Meowth tried to reach his hand out, but the sudden increase of gravity was hampering him greatly.  
“Piiiikkaaaa!” Pikachu shook his head frantically, and reached one small paw towards Meowth’s outstretched arm.  
Just as suddenly as it had begun, the sub stopped abruptly and the crack in the roof was torn open into a wide opening, allowing the moonlight to shine silver into the room. Pikachu looked up face-to-face with Ash.  
“Pikachu!” Ash called down, “Are you okay?”  
“Pikaa!” Pikachu jumped up into Ash’s arms, who began leading him onto a large barge that Ash and Crew had acquired over the course of the night, with the aide of several Jennys in tow. Meowth looked up sadly through the gap in the ceiling and Pikachu frowned back at him.  
“Pika.” Pikachu whispered down to Meowth. “Chu.”  
“Pikachu!” Meowth said, and then slightly louder, “We’ll meet again.”


End file.
